1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface-modified nanofillers and polymer composite materials applied to surface-modified nanofillers.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, with the objective of improving the various properties of polymer materials, the method of adding nanofillers such as a clay mineral and the like to polymer materials and the like have been investigated (for example, see Tatsuto YUI et al., 43rd Annual Meeting of the Japan Oil Chemists' Society (JOCS-MPOB Joint Symposium, Collected Lectures, Nov. 1, 2004, p 156); Tetsu YONEZAWA et al., Langmuir 2001 17 2291-2293; JP Patent No. 3284552; Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H9-87432 (1997); Published Japanese translation of a PCT Application No. 2001-523278; Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H10-81785 (1998); U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,796; WO 99/50340; Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-204214; U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,069; U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,229; Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-10891; Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-146081; Published Japanese translation of a PCT Application No. 2005-500409; Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-146081; and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-200272). However, further improvements would be desirable, particularly with respect to the substance permeability barrier properties, mechanical physical properties, heat resistance, flame retardant properties and electrical conductivity.
At the same time, various investigations have been carried out with respect to surface modification for nanofillers such as a clay mineral and the like, for example, combinations of fluorinated surfactants that possess fluorinated carbon atoms in the molecules have been reported (for example, see Tatsuto YUI et al., 43rd Annual Meeting of the Japan Oil Chemists' Society (JOCS-MPOB Joint Symposium, Collected Lectures, Nov. 1, 2004, p 156); Tetsu YONEZAWA et al., Langmuir 2001 Vol 17 2291-2293; and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-200272).